Together at Last
by chelseacastle
Summary: My first attempt at a fic. During the L.A episode in season 3. A simple one-shot.


_**Together at last**_

**A/N: this is my first attempt at a Castle fanfic.  
Its based on the L.A episode in season 3. Its the seen were Kate has gone to her bedroom and deciding whether or not to go back out. Also she broke up with Josh. (one-shot)**

**Disclaimer: as much I would love to i dont own this wonderful show or its characters.**

* * *

She leans against the door, runs her hand through her hair, then rests her head against the door with the rest of her. Since they landed in L.A Royce's letter has been repeating itself over and over, she can't seem to get it out. 'Just tell him, go out there and tell him, it would be so simple' she thinks to herself. She stops leaning against the door and hovers her hand over the handle, not sure what to do. 'He's probably gone by now, I waited too long' she thinks again. 'Oh well, there's no harm in checking, right?' She opens the door and to her surprise he is standing there, was he waiting? Or was he about to leave to go to his room? Either way they lock eyes and stand there, motionless.

He stays there, just waiting to see if she comes out. He then stands up, gets ready to go to his room. But before he knows it, he sees the door open.

She's the first one to move, walks over to him, almost hesitantly. She stops in front of him, stares into his gorgeous blue eyes, while he stares right back.

"Rick I..." she begins, can't finish, too much emotion.

"Yes, Kate?" He questions, not sure what she's going to say. He thinks to himself that it would be so easy to say, three words and she's so close all he would have to is close those few inches between them to kiss her.

"I love you!" They said in unison. They both looked at each other with looks of confusion, then shock before breaking out in giant smiles.

He framed her face with his hands then passionately kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his waist on instinct. Once they pulled back, there foreheads pressed together, still smiling like never before.

"I love you Kate, you have no idea how long I have wanted to say that, and to hear you say it back..." He trails off. His face has gone from ecstatic happiness to soft, kind and he looks like he maybe holding back tears.

"You are such a girl" she says, giving him a sly smile.

"Call me what you want Kate, but I know you don't mean it" he gives back, smirking at her.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"I can read your mind" he replies.

"Really? Then what am I thinking right now?" she ask another question. They're still standing in the living room. Her arms are now wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

"Hmm..." he pretends to contemplate, looks away for a second, looks back then continues "you're thinking that you want me to pick you up and carry you to your room." And before she can answer, he picks her up and her legs wrap around his waist.

"Ahh...!" She cries out in joy then pulls back to look at him and says before he moves. "Almost right there's just one or two things you got wrong."

"Oh really? And what may they be?"

"Well, one, I'm not sure about you carrying me, and two I think you mean, your room."

"My room it is!" he cries then heads towards his room, not bothering to put her down.

**The Next Morning**

She wakes first, looks at the clock, 9am. The sun is seeping through the cracks in the blinds, she then rolls over and sees him. He's just lying there, on his stomach, hair dishevelled and looking just as cute. She smiles, happy, happier then she has been over the last free few months. Remembers the tough break up with Josh, remembers how she planned on telling Castle what happened then telling him how she feels. She also remembers over hearing him on the phone with Gina.

She lays there and stares at him for a minute. He stirs, rolls over onto his back.

About five minutes later he stirs again, cracks open an eye. She's laying there beside him, staring, she smiles when he sees her, then returns the smile.

"I thought you found it creepy when people stare?" he mumbles, still half asleep.

"I do, but, for some reason it's less creepy when I stare." She answers.

"Oh! How so?" he asks, becoming more awake.

"Because, it's me" she simply answers.

"Riiiight and that makes it not creepy?"

"Yes, yes it does" she answers.

"How long have you been staring?"

"A few minutes, I've been thinking about things, going over stuff in my head, while I waited for you to wake." She says, while continuing to maintain eye contact.

"Anything in particular?" He says, raising an eyebrow as a smirk comes over his face.

"No!" she answers.

"Well, since you're not going to tell me, how about we order room service?" he asks another question.

"Sure, breakfast sounds good and I'm starving" she answers in a sweet tone.

They order room service and get up when it arrives ten minutes later. Kate and Rick sit and talk over breakfast. Thongs like the case and a few more emotional things such as there recent breakups and how they're dealing with it.

Over the next few days they continue the case, including getting caught sneaking around a house, getting a call from Captain Montgomery telling them to get home or else.

After the scene on the beach they went back to the hotel. When he asked:

"How close? Did you come to killing him?"

Honestly, she doesn't know, so she answered simply:

"Let's go home Castle" she began to head for her room when she heard him speak to her.

"Can I take you out for dinner first?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Rick?" she says turning around to look at him.

"If you are willing to call it that then... Yes, yes I am" he answered truthfully with a soft smile on his face.

With a shy smile taking over her face she answered. "Yes, Rick, I'll go out with you." She bites her lip as she continues to her room. Secretly happy that he is taking her out, finally. But she would never admit that to him.

Later that evening she emerges in a gorgeous black strapless, floor length gown and black heels. Her was swept back into a loose bun with a few curls framing her face.

He was in a simple black suit standing by the door waiting when she appears. His breath catches when he sees her and just stares, taking her in.

"You look gorgeous, I think I may be speechless." He says eventually. She smiles shyly and looks down.

"You really think so?" She asks, looking up to him hesitantly.

"I really think so and it doesn't matter what you wear you always look gorgeous, amazing and stunning." he answers honestly.

"Always?"

"Always"

And as they leave their room arm in arm, they can't keep their smiles contained.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the first attempt. Feel free to give me any tips on improving or any mistakes you may have noticed**

Thanks!


End file.
